


Сброс настроек

by fandom Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX), Tanets_chasov



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: Если вы занимаетесь тем, что строите-восстанавливаете космические корабли, будьте готовы к производственным травмам.
Relationships: Jaylah & Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сброс настроек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resetting the Count](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986544) by [INMH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH). 



> Бета - [Egyptianess_Mau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egyptianess_Mau)

Сейчас Джейла уже привыкла к шуму и неожиданным возгласам то тут, то там.  
  
Но было время, когда она много лет подряд работала одна в полном молчании в своём доме-корабле. И так было до тех пор, пока она не придумала, как заставить музыку играть. Это помогло избавиться от тишины, которая слишком часто напоминала ей об одиночестве. Потом она вступила в Звёздный флот, Монтгомери Скотти стал давать ей уроки по инженерному делу, и музыку сменил шум дрели, стук молотков и громкие, порой критические замечания главы инженерной службы Энтерпрайз.  
  
— Бога ради, Кинсер, спускайся оттуда, это ж чёртова ракета!  
  
Джейла улыбнулась. Они с Кинсером ладили, вероятно, потому, что обоим нравилось дразнить Монтгомери Скотти и затем слушать, как он что-то гневно бурчит себе под нос с этим своим странным акцентом.  
  
Работая, она вполуха следила за разглагольствованиями Монтгомери Скотти, совсем так же, как она раньше фоном ставила музыку в своём доме, пока пыталась его починить. Ей было не трудно распределять внимание между несколькими занятиями. Монтгомери Скотти называл это способностью к мультизадачности: «Чертовски хорошо развитой способностью, кое-кому из команды можно было бы поучиться у тебя парочке трюков».  
  
Она почувствовала, что щёки у нее запылали, совсем как в тот раз, когда она, ещё будучи ребёнком, получила от отца похвалу за технику ведения боя. Монтгомери Скотти не гладил её по голове, не вырезал специальные крошечные символы на её посохе, чтобы показать, что владелица более чем компетентна в своих умениях, но его признание её достижений, похоже, действовало на Джейлу так же сильно, как и отцовское одобрение.  
  
Болт расшатался. Джейла нахмурилась. Второй раз за последнее время он выскочил из резьбы. С этой деталью что-то явно было не в порядке.  
  
Всё это ей слишком знакомо. Столько раз, пока она чинила свой дом, металл, из которого был сделан старый корабль, её подводил: то становился слишком хрупким, то совсем разрушался от малейшего прикосновения. Инстинкт подсказывал Джейле просто закрутить болт потуже. На Альтамиде было тяжело найти запасные детали, их там вообще не было. Джейле нередко приходилось рыться в обломках от других упавших кораблей и довольствоваться тем, что удавалось раздобыть в таких вылазках.  
  
На Энтерпрайз ей всё казалось расточительством, но лучше так, чем знать, что её чрезмерная бережливость может привести к...  
  
Какофония звуков, характерная для ломающегося металла, заставила каждый нерв в теле Джейлы забить тревогу. Она вскочила на ноги и потянулась рукой к бедру, в поисках вещи, которой там не было, потому что кадетам Звёздного флота разрешалось носить оружие только в специально отведённых местах. Неожиданный хаос звуков вернул ей ощущение постоянной опасности, с которым ей приходилось жить до этого. Сердце у Джейлы зачастило и вдруг замерло на середине удара, когда она услышала крик.  
  
Так уж повелось в инженерном, что здесь всё время что-то стучало, лязгало и гремело, а Монтгомери Скотти постоянно кричал и ругался.  
  
Сейчас же Монтгомери Скотти не ругался, не чертыхался, не поминал в цветистых выражениях свою бабушку и земных свиней. Джейла замерла, уронила на пол гаечный ключ, нет, не просто уронила, а отбросила его в сторону, и побежала туда, откуда доносился крик, потому что Монтгомери Скотти только и мог, что кричать.  
  
Рабочие и техники на Энтерпрайз с осторожностью перемещались по шатким платформам, но Джейла всегда двигалась стремительно, по привычке, выработавшейся за долгие годы нелёгкой жизни на Альтамиде, где приходилось постоянно быть в движении: бегать, прыгать, ловко уворачиваться от врагов и камней.  
  
Монтгомери Скотти сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене и вытянув одну ногу перед собой. Нога выглядела как-то неправильно.  
  
Джейле вспомнилось, как однажды её атаковала женщина. У всех представителей этого вида был просто огромный рот — практически на всё лицо. Джейле пришлось столкнуть женщину с края обрыва. Подбирая с земли оружие и снаряжение, которые теперь принадлежали ей по праву победителя, Джейла заметила, во что превратились ноги её противницы — они были поломаны и вывернуты под неестественным углом.  
  
Нога у Монтгомери Скотти выглядела примерно так же. Не настолько ужасно... но всё же довольно плохо.  
  
На мгновение Джейла потеряла веру в то, что всё закончится хорошо. Будь она на Альтамиде, то уже оценила бы ущерб и обдумывала, как лучше можно залечить рану. Если бы не смогла найти оптимальный вариант, просто наложила бы тугую повязку. Сейчас же в её помощи не было нужды, потому что рядом с Монтгомери Скотти склонился техник. Так странно — есть проблема, которую не надо решать ей лично.  
  
Но секунду спустя она тоже присела рядом со Скотти.  
  
— Эй, милая, — прохрипел он и сжал кулаки, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие. — Ты в порядке?  
  
Джейла кивнула:  
  
— Глупый вопрос.  
  
— Так и есть, — покладисто согласился Скотти, не добавив никаких остроумных замечаний. Это тревожило. — Что случилось? Где Кинсер?  
  
— Должно быть, отправился за помощью. Труба рухнула вон оттуда. — Труба, о которой шла речь, откатилась от них и упёрлась в ближайшую стену. Джейла заметила там следы крови.  
  
— Выглядит не очень, — сказала Джейла, опять посмотрев на ногу Скотти. У неё всё ещё не вошло в привычку следить за тем, что она говорит, хотя Монтгомери Скотти делал осторожные попытки пробудить в ней чувство такта, что пригодилось бы на службе в Звёздном флоте.  
  
— Правда?  
  
И снова Монтгомери Скотти даже не сделал попытки ввернуть какую-нибудь остроумную шуточку. Как он сейчас не походил на того человека, которого она узнала на Альтамиде.  
  
Во время работы случается всякое, один раз Монтгомери Скотти совершенно неожиданно напоролся на болтающийся провод, в другой — набил себе шишку о низко подвешенную трубу, а уж сколько раз защемлял пальцы гаечным ключом, вообще не сосчитать, но все эти происшествия вызывали лишь сиюминутную вспышку боли. Джейла никогда не видела, чтобы Монтгомери Скотти было настолько больно, что он стал неестественно бледным и превратился из общительного, энергичного человека в кого-то практически безмолвного и опасающегося пошевелиться.  
  
— Мисс, — вмешалась одна из техников, одарив Джейлу совсем не дружелюбным взглядом. — Не лучше ли вам отойти и оставить его в покое.  
  
— Отвали, Дженис, она никому не мешает, и я лучше буду слушать её комментарии о состоянии моей чёртовой ноги, чем наблюдать, как ты пытаешься управлять поведением каждого полуразумного существа в радиусе мили!  
  
И Джейлу, и Дженис сильно удивила такая неожиданная вспышка гнева. Для Монтгомери Скотти подобная резкость была нехарактерна. Обычно он даже критические замечания делал с юмором. Поначалу Джейле было трудно привыкнуть к такому способу общения. Её народ (из того, что она помнила о нём) был грубоват, в их жизни было мало смеха и нежности. Поэтому Джейле было трудно понять, зачем кому-то постоянно сдабривать свою речь шутками. Но таким уж человеком был Монтгомери Скотти.  
  
Как правило, он был таким.  
  
Дженис отступила, очевидно, признав, что не стоит сейчас испытывать терпение Монтгомери Скотти, да и самой Джейлы тоже. Джейла снова присела рядом, прижав колени к груди.  
  
— Я могу помочь?  
  
Это глупый вопрос, но она всё равно чувствовала себя обязанной его задать. Очевидно, что сейчас Джейла не могла, да и не должна была ничего делать. Им оставалось только ждать где-то явно запропастившихся медиков. Несколько техников так сильно нервничали, что постоянно бегали к дверям, проверить, не идёт ли подмога. Ещё несколько человек отмахивались от любопытных и встревоженных зевак, которые пытались заглянуть в инженерный.  
  
Монтгомери Скотти удалось с трудом улыбнуться. Он разжал кулак и погладил Джейлу по руке, в этот момент она почувствовала, как сильно он дрожит.  
  
— Спасибо, моя дорогая, — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Поговоришь со мной? Было бы неплохо на чём-то сосредоточиться.  
  
— Как так вышло, что труба упала?  
  
— Не знаю. Должно быть, расшаталось крепление.  
  
Джейла надеялась, что поломка не связана с Кинсером, который просто обожал везде лазить. Поступив в Академию, Джейла усвоила одну вещь: люди здесь очень хорошо чувствуют «своего парня», как выразился Джеймс Ти. И не хотят друг для друга лишних проблем.  
  
Она заметила кровь на полу:  
  
— Стоило бы жгут наложить, как думаешь?  
  
Монтгомери Скотти заметно вздрогнул от такого предложения и покачал головой:  
  
— Лучше оставить всё как есть, милая. Не так уж много крови натекло.  
  
О чём ещё тут можно было говорить? Не собиралась же она, в самом деле, болтать о погоде или о своих занятиях в Академии? Нога Монтгомери Скотти выглядела просто ужасно, медики задерживались, и разговорами тут точно было не помочь.  
  
— Тебе неприятно, милая?  
  
Всё ещё напряжённый и бледный, бледней обычного, Монтгомери Скотти теперь выглядел ещё и встревоженным.  
  
— Что? — растерянно спросила Джейла.  
  
— Моя нога, она тебя тревожит? Если да, тебе не обязательно здесь сидеть.  
  
Джейла бросила на него непонимающий взгляд:  
  
— Твоя нога выглядит плохо. Я видела и хуже. — Она закусила губу. — Доктора уже должны быть здесь. Надо что-то делать.  
  
— Иногда самое лучшее, что ты можешь сделать — это ждать.  
  
— Не люблю я ждать.  
  
Монтгомери Скотти рассмеялся, но то был лишь отголосок его прежнего смеха.  
  
— Знаю, Джейла. Знаю, что не любишь. — Он сделал ещё один глубокий вдох. — Не волнуйся, мне уже не так больно.  
  
— Это не всегда хороший знак.  
  
— Знаю, милая, — сказал Скотти, закатив глаза. — Я тут пытаюсь не терять оптимизм.  
  
— Святые угодники! Скотти, что, чёрт возьми, случилось с твоей ногой?!  
  
В дверях появился Леонард Маккой и стал спешно спускаться к ним по лестнице, в правой руке он держал чёрную сумку.  
  
Вот теперь Монтгомери Скотти посмотрел на Джейлу почти с прежней весёлостью:  
  
— Этот парень совсем не знает, что такое врачебный такт.  
  
— Я и вправду не знаю, что ты подразумеваешь под врачебным тактом, — в своей обычной неприветливой манере откликнулся Леонард Маккой, опустившись на колени рядом со Скотти. — Для меня у этого выражения только одно значение: не облажайся, пока чинишь кому-то ногу.  
  
Честно говоря, Джейла обрадовалась уже тому, что кто-то из медиков наконец-то пришёл: двое мужчин в синих рубашках тоже спускались вниз по лестнице, один из них управлял неким подобием парящей лодки… Джейла не знала, каким словом можно назвать этот предмет. У неё не получилось подыскать эквивалент ни в своём родном языке, который она уже практически забыла, ни в других языках, что знала. Кинсер маячил где-то позади медиков и старался от них не отставать.  
  
— Осторожно.  
  
Леонард Маккой скривился:  
  
— Да, да, ммм… Приготовься, хорошо? Я постараюсь всё сделать очень аккуратно.  
  
Но с такой травмой, как эта, «очень аккуратно» было недостаточно. Когда Леонард Маккой начал осмотр, Монтгомери Скотти сдавленно вскрикнул и, вскинув левую руку, крепко ухватился за плечо Джейлы.  
  
— Разве вы не можете дать ему что-нибудь от боли? — спросила Джейла, не на шутку встревоженная тем, насколько сильно побледнел Монтгомери Скотти.  
  
Леонард Маккой покачал головой:  
  
— Сначала надо выяснить, где обезболивать в первую очередь. Не могу же я тыкать гипошприцем куда попало, так лекарство не подействует.  
  
Тревога Джейлы усиливалась по мере того как Монтгомери Скотти всё сильней сжимал её плечо. Он не кричал. На уровень боли, что ему приходилось терпеть, указывали лишь резкие короткие стоны. Просто удивительно, ведь Монтгомери Скотти не воин, а значит к боли не привычен. То, как он держался, было достойно восхищения.  
  
Беспокоилась она и по поводу того, что Скотти, совершенно очевидно, пытался скрыть, насколько больно ему было на самом деле. Это означало, что он терпит довольно сильную боль, а по её опыту подобное поведение при таком уровне боли могло привести к потере сознания.  
  
— Ну, всё, всё. Думаю, я нашёл, что искал, — сказал Леонард Маккой и достал гипошприц.  
  
— Вы же не будете засовывать это прямо в рану? — взволнованно спросила Джейла.  
  
Доктор посмотрел на неё так, словно собирался буркнуть в ответ что-то неприятное (согласно Джеймсу Ти, Леонард Маккой ворчал постоянно), но передумал и просто покачал головой:  
  
— Нет, я же не полный засранец?  
  
— Да? — выдохнул Монтгомери Скотти, его всё ещё била сильная дрожь.  
  
Теперь Леонард Маккой закатил глаза:  
  
— Ты практически теряешь сознание и всё равно не можешь удержаться, чтобы не сострить. Глубокий вдох, Скотти.  
  
Монтгомери Скотти резко дёрнулся и, стиснув зубы, едва сдержал крик. Гипошприц был поднесён достаточно близко к ране, а повреждённая нога была очень чувствительной.  
  
— Через секунду подействует, тогда сможем его перенести, — сказал Леонард Маккой и поинтересовался у Джейлы: — Так что случилось? Кто-то попытался заставить Скотти наконец-то замолчать?  
  
— Труба упала. — Джейла указала на трубу у стены, Леонард Маккой обернулся через плечо. Когда он повернулся обратно, на его лице застыло страдальческое выражение.  
  
— Что ж, я видел и похуже. Как ты, Скотти?  
  
— Ммм... лучше. — Это было заметно, рука Монтгомери Скотти разжалась и соскользнула с плеча Джейлы. — Намного лучше. Правда, теперь у меня туман в голове.  
  
Леонард Маккой кивнул двум медикам, которые пришли вместе с ним, и те осторожно переложили Монтгомери Скотти на парящий в воздухе предмет (Джейла пообещала себе, что позже обязательно узнает, как называется это устройство). Пока медики возились со Скотти, взгляд у него немного остекленел, расфокусировался, а мышцы расслабились.  
  
— Да уж, — проворчал Леонард Маккой, скрестив руки на груди и встав рядом с Джейлой. — Вероятно, я слегка превысил дозу.  
  
Монтгомери Скотти принялся хихикать, и Джейла, посмотрев на Маккоя, вопросительно подняла бровь:  
  
— Слегка?  
  
— Ну хорошо, я дал ему довольно много обезболивающего. Хотите на меня настучать?  
  
— Вовсе нет. Когда я смогу его навестить?  
  
Кинсер, который тоже был рядом, издал одобрительный возглас, тем самым показав, что и его интересует ответ.  
  
Леонард Маккой тяжело вздохнул:  
  
— Серьёзно? Я...  
  
— Всхорошшшоо, — протянул Монтгомери Скотти. — Я буду в порядке. Вернусь завтра, не переживайте. Увидимся, Шейла. — Медики не стали дольше ждать и, вместе со своим пациентом, направились в лазарет.  
  
На лицо Леонарда Маккоя словно бы тень набежала, и, прежде чем отправиться следом за своей бригадой, он проворчал:  
  
— Уж поверьте, этой ночью Скотти будет большой занозой в моей заднице.  
  
Верный своему слову, Монтгомери Скотти уже на следующий день приковылял в инженерный на костылях. И был он, как и прежде, весел и жизнерадостен, словно это не он накануне вынужден был терпеть практически невыносимую боль, словно бы не у него нога повреждена настолько, что страшно даже подумать на неё ступить.  
  
Джейла добавила этот момент к длинному списку вещей, которые восхищали её в Монтгомери Скотти, и вернулась к работе.


End file.
